


Плоть сильнее железа

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [1]
Category: The Descent (2005)
Genre: Action, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: Только космическая десантница может остановить бунт машин





	Плоть сильнее железа

**Author's Note:**

> насилие; работа входит в единый цикл с командными драбблами «Рыжая Мэри» и «Последняя из Эльдар»

База на первый взгляд кажется пустынной. Искусственная гравитация давно отключена — для роботов она только помеха, и немногие не прикрепленные предметы бессмысленно висят в стылом воздухе. Странно, что он остался, думаю я, потом соображаю, что некоторые процессы наверняка требуют воздушной среды.

Роботы изначально были запрограммированы на строительство, добычу полезных ископаемых на планетах Солнечной системы, а некоторые — на ремонт и сборку сравнительно несложных конструкций. Ничего, блядь, не предвещало. У нас же три или сколько их там закона робототехники, блядь, — никакого военного использования, да и воевать-то не с кем, роботы не могут наносить вред, роботы могут только производить контролируемые разрушения, предписанные им программой...

Оказалось, что воевать можно и с самими роботами.

Когда все пошло не так?

Кто запустил компьютерный вирус, уничтоживший или извративший программы мирных роботов-тружеников?

Я сильно подозреваю, что проблема не в вирусе и не в злоумышленниках, а в разработчиках «Внеземной Минеральной Корпорации», по заданию которой я здесь. И забодай меня варп, если речь идет об «ошибке», а не о намеренном создании боевых роботов под носом у планетарного правительства! Но об этом думать не хочется. Хочется думать о Смилле, моей маленькой Смилле, и о том, как здорово мы с ней заживем, когда я вернусь и получу кредиты за это задание. Уедем в любой город, Смилла пойдет в самую лучшую школу, я устроюсь преподавать...

То, что творилось на этой базе, скорее всего, повторяет сценарий всех остальных. Базу обслуживает в среднем 30 — 40 человек. Управляющие, лаборанты, минераловеды, техники, операторы добывающих систем... Ни одного охранника — охранять базы не от кого, ведь жизнь есть только на Земле и на Европе, но Европу мы как раз и не колонизировали, яйцеголовые не дали — «сохраним экосистему», ну, тем лучше. И когда первые роботы внезапно прекратили копаться в недрах спутника (вроде бы впервые это стряслось на Ио), никому и в голову не пришло, что это представляет какую-то опасность, ровно до того момента, когда первый паршивый «Локуст-1» выпустил заряд плазмы в голову лаборанта.

Думаю, это оттого, что док Симоне — завбазой на Ио — был мужчиной. Назначь «ВМК» туда профессора Снегиреву, как собирались, все было бы иначе. Проф бы почуяла женской чуйкой — она это называет интуицией, я же попросту жопой — чем пахнет. А Симоне любил хвастаться своим «однозадачным» мужским мышлением: мол, на одной задаче сконцентрировался, а вокруг хоть трава не расти. Дохвастался...

Именно Снегирева выбрала меня, когда пошли первые пикты с Ио. Очень может быть, что руководство «ВМК» попыталось бы скрыть случившееся, если бы не эти пикты. Они просочились в планетарную инфосеть, после чего от «ВМК» потребовали решить проблему немедленно и любыми средствами...

— Мы не прогадаем, — холодно сказала она директору «ВМК», когда он попытался вякнуть. — Нам помогут только космодесантники. 

— Но эта!

— Что значит «эта»? Я смотрела их личные дела. У пилота Марит Олавсдоттир наилучшие характеристики и большой налет.

— В отряде десять человек, а вы выбрали эту дамочку...

— Дамочку? Еще раз: это лучший пилот. Лучший из лучших. И то, что это женщина с маленькой дочкой, нам на руку. У нее больше причин для успешного возвращения.

Остальные девять моих товарищей — крепкие, надежные парни — узнав, что меня отправляют на сверхсекретное боевое задание, выдохнули с завистью. Когда наш отряд, первый на Земле отряд Космического Десанта, только создавали, никто и мысли не допускал, что у нас могут быть боевые задания. Инициатива, по слухам, так и называлась — неофициально, конечно: «Всякий пожарный».

И вот мой МD-1032 — одноместный космолет, несущий уймищу всякого вооружения, в отряде по-свойски прозванный «мудешником», — прет по базе на Амальтее, как летающий танк. Была когда-то такая книжка, «Путь на Амальтею». Автор знать не знал, что тут может случиться, кроме банальной нехватки жратвы...

Я знаю.

Роботы дотошно фиксировали выполняемые действия и передавали на Землю — эта функция у них не отключилась.

Первым погиб бедняга Симоне — острые лопатки, предназначенные для выемки руды, аккуратно счищали с него скафандр. Воздух на Ио выпустили сразу же, и Симоне мгновенно начал раздуваться, как огромный пузырь с кровью, из ушей и рта у него полилась кровь, живот распух и лопнул, как воздушный шар, начиненный кишками, немедленно размотавшимися вокруг Симоне. А роботы продолжали его «очищать» — кожа, затем подкожный жир, затем верхний слой мышц, один, другой...

Робот с буром методично бурил другого сотрудника. Сначала глаза — они, наверное, показались роботу каким-то ценными конкрециями, потом череп. Черепная коробка вскрылась — мозги выплыли наружу, клубясь и расползаясь в невесомости.

И все в таком духе...

На Ио многие работы выполнялись с помощью криогенной установки. И роботы-криогенщики попросту заморозили с десяток операторов, пытавшихся их починить и перепрошить, — а потом передали нам впроцессные пикты. Сначала — ледяные статуи, затем — это же статуи, рассыпающиеся осколками замороженного мяса и костей...

Снегирева позаботилась о том, чтобы снабдить меня характеристиками каждой базы и каждого вида роботов. Но все же встреча с невидимкой едва не оказалась для меня последней.

Когда-то планировалось, что на базы будут возить богатеньких экскурсантов, а сопровождать их поручат невидимым роботам. Один из таких невидимок атаковал моего «мудешника». Клянусь, я отчетливо слышала скрежет его титановых клешней по обшивке!

Плазменная пушка — мое любимое оружие. Скорострельное, и выглядит красиво, ярко-зеленое. Зелени на базах того... ни стебелечка. А главное — моща-то какая! Но с невидимкой лучше управляться пулеметом «Вулкан». Для него нужны отдельные энергоячейки, стандартные не подходят, и расход очень велик, зато оно еще быстрее, чем плазменка. А что мощи меньше — так невидимка не самый прочный противник...

Взрывается красиво. Благодаря тому, что на базе сохранился кислород...

Остатки маскирующего вещества с невидимки падают вниз — оно полужидкое и в невесомости выглядит как переливчатый лиловый шарик. Я выпускаю манипуляторы «мудешника»: пригодится.

На минуту, в лучшем случае, он меня скроет... а минута в условиях пустотного боя может означать все.

Робот-взрыватель — большой, с самонаводящимися ракетами, некогда гроза скальных пород с магнитными рудами, — целится в меня.

Блядь! Сука гребаная, да откуда ты взялся! Тупая ты красная жаба, у меня тоже есть самонаводящиеся ракеты. И сейчас ты получишь одну из них...

Я разгоняю кучку «Локустов-1» — мелочь, но опасная мелочь — и справляюсь с электронной картой, открывающей дверь в помещение со специальным доступом. Карты эти еще приходится искать: на всех станциях роботы их растащили куда ни попадя, хорошо, что каждая карта снабжена электронным маячком, но на Амальтее я уже собрала все, что может пригодиться. Стреляю в какого-то неосторожного погрузчика. Уничтожать роботов полезно, так как за каждого дают премию, а каждая премия — это платьице или еще что-нибудь для Смиллы, но для моего дела бессмысленно. Моя задача — выявить выживших, спасти их и взорвать реактор базы.

На каждой базе имеется пустая комната с армированными бронестеклами в двери и повышенным уровнем бактериологической защиты. «ВМК» уверяет, что это на случай выявления остатков жизни на спутниках планет. Что само по себе нелепость, разумеется, но... эта нелепость дала возможность немногим из числа персонала баз укрыться и продержаться какое-то время.

Хочется покончить со всем как можно быстрее, и я выпускаю ракету в дверь. Бац! Красотень! Надеюсь, выжившие не стоят у самой двери, прилипнув к стеклам...

Их четверо. Отлично! За каждого мне причитается премия. Меньше, чем за красного робота, зато впятеро больше, чем за «Локуста-1». Живем, Смилла! Еще полетаем, может, остались роботы...

А теперь — к реактору.

...Я удаляюсь от базы, очень довольная проведенной операцией, чтобы высадить выживших на орбитальной станции и продолжать миссию. Спасенные мною люди очень слабы, перепуганы, истощены, но без серьезных повреждений, и они наперебой благодарят меня, а это, согласитесь, немалое удовольствие. И вдруг в их треп вклинивается звонок дальней связи.

Земля вызывает Марит, ау.

У меня внутри все екает. Вдруг что-то со Смиллой? Нет, это Снегирева...

— Пилот Олавсдоттир, — голос ее очень напряжен и мрачен. — У меня мало времени, слушайте внимательно. Руководство «ВМК» решило, что ваш корабль может быть заражен вирусом. Вам по-прежнему начисляется премия за каждого робота, каждого заложника и каждую уничтоженную базу, все это унаследует ваша дочь. Но ваш корабль будет уничтожен. У меня все.

Она отключается.

Я понимаю куда больше, чем она сказала.

«ВМК» проводит военные эксперименты. Это не вирус. Это заложенная изначально программа. Ее испытания стоили жизни десяткам людей, принявших страшную смерть. И теперь они заметают следы...

Что ж, я закончу миссию. Заработаю денег для Смиллы. Скрыться в космосе почти невозможно — но я лучшая из лучших, я космическая десантница. Я смогу.

Боюсь одного: я не сумею спасти профессора Снегиреву.


End file.
